wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Winkeljohann/PwC
Allgemeine Informationen *Wikipedia:PricewaterhouseCoopers (PwC) *Wikipedia: Norbert Winkeljohann (seit 2001 Honorarprofessor an der Universität Osnabrück und seit 1. Juli 2010 Vorstandssprecher von PwC) Christiane Vogt Wulff - Arbeitsverhältnis bei Schindhelm Wie die "Frankfurter Allgemeine" berichtet, waren in den Anfragen, die SPD und Grüne im Januar 2012 im Zusammenhang mit der Kreditaffäre Christian Wulffs an die Landesregierung Niedersachsens stellten, auch Fragen zu Wulffs Beziehungen zum Wirtschaftsprüfungsunternehmen PricewaterhouseCoopers (PwC) und Norbert Winkeljohann enthalten. "Winkeljohann war Bürochef in Osnabrück und wurde am 1. Juli 2010 Deutschlandchef PwC mit Sitz in Frankfurt. In ihren Osnabrücker Jahren waren Wulff und Winkeljohann in einem Osnabrücker Vorort Nachbarn, sie kennen sich offenbar auch persönlich gut. grüne Fraktionsvorsitzende Wenzel fragt die Landesregierung nach "geschäftlichen Beziehungen zwischen Herrn Christian Wulff, Familienmitgliedern von Herrn Christian Wulff und Herrn Norbert Winkeljohann“. Die einzige Nennung von (ehemaligen) Familienmitgliedern Wulffs in den hundert Fragen bezieht sich offenbar auf Wulffs erste Ehefrau Christiane Wulff. Sie arbeitet (nach der Scheidung) in einer großen Anwaltskanzlei, die im gleichen Haus wie PWC in Osnabrück ein Büro hat und die nach eigenen Angaben zwischen 1999 und 2005 Teil des "PWC-Verbunds" war. In ihrer Antwort will die Landesregierung auf diese Anstellung von Frau Wulff offenbar von sich aus hinweisen.“Frankfurter Allgemeine: Hundert und 62 Fragen an die Landesregierung vom 11.01.2012 Die Landesregierung hat hier offenbar nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt. Denn der "Stern" enthüllt in seinem Artikel "Firmenchef half Wulffs Ex-Gattin" vom 29. Februar 2012: "Die Prüffirma Pwc, die auch viele Aufträge des Landes Niedersachsen abwickelte, beschäftigte - trickreich und auf Umwegen - die Ex-Gattin von Christian Wulff. Nachdem stern.de anfragte, wurde das Konstrukt rasch geändert. (...) Am 1. November 2008, ein gutes halbes Jahr nach ihrer Scheidung von dem damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten, schaffte Christiane Wulff jedenfalls den Wiedereinstieg ins Berufsleben. Bis dahin Hausfrau, war sie nun halbtags bei der Osnabrücker Rechtsanwaltsgesellschaft Schindhelm beschäftigt. Die war nicht nur jahrelang - bis 2005 - Teil des Pwc-Firmenreichs. Sie stand auch, wie Pwc einräumt, bis 2011 in einer "Arbeitsbeziehung" mit dem Wirtschaftsprüferkonzern; beide teilen sich in Osnabrück ein Bürogebäude. In einer Vorläuferkanzlei der Anwaltsfirma war Winkeljohann selbst bis 1998 Partner. Mehr noch: Es war Winkeljohanns Idee, dass Christiane Wulff doch bei Schindhelm arbeiten könnte. Ihre Bewerbung bei der Kanzlei, so Pwc jetzt zu stern.de, ging "auf ein Gespräch zwischen Frau Wulff und Herrn Professor Winkeljohann" zurück. In der Folge erledigte die studierte Juristin aber keinerlei Arbeiten für die Kanzlei. "Die Tätigkeiten von Frau Wulff als wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin fielen ausschliesslich für Pwc an", bestätigte das Prüfunternehmen jetzt stern.de-Recherchen. Die "bei Schindhelm anfallenden Personalkosten" habe Pwc "verursachungsgerecht vergütet". (...) Es wirkt so, als habe Pwc die Starthilfe für Wulffs Ex-Gattin über die formelle Anstellung bei Schindhelm zu verschleiern versucht. Pwc-Sprecher Oliver Heieck weist den Vorwurf eines Freundschaftsdienstes für Christian Wulff mit dem Argument zurück, dass der damalige Ministerpräsident ja "weder eingebunden" gewesen sei, noch habe er irgendwie "eingewirkt". Auch Wulff versichert, dass er von Winkeljohanns Hilfe für seine Ex-Frau nichts gewusst habe. (...) "Im Nachhinein wäre die direkte Anstellung bei Pwc sachgerechter gewesen", räumt Sprecher Heieck kleinlaut ein. "Aus diesem Grund" habe man jetzt "mit Frau Wulff eine direkte Anstellung bei Pwc zum 1. März 2012 vereinbart". Wulffs Ex-Gattin kündigte darum nun bei der Anwaltsgesellschaft Schindhelm - und zwar kurz nachdem stern.de am Mittwoch vergangener Woche bei allen Beteiligten wegen der Sache angefragt hatte. Ein gutes Gewissen sieht anders aus."stern.de: Firmenchef half Wulffs Ex-Gattin vom 29.02.2012 Die "Welt" geht am 4. März 2012 näher darauf ein, wie sich die Staatsanwälte nun auch für Winkeljohann interessieren: "Seit Wochen schon untersucht die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover das private Beziehungsgeflecht des Ex-Staatsoberhauptes. (...) Und auch Winkeljohann gerät jetzt in das Visier der Behörde. Das allein ist schon eine Nachricht. (...) Der Mann, dessen Firma auf einen Umsatz von 1,5 Milliarden Euro kommt, hat einer guten Bekannten im November 2008 zu einer Halbtagsstelle verholfen. Doch dieses Anstellungsverhältnis steckt voller Merkwürdigkeiten. Und deshalb sagte Jürgen Lendeckel, Sprecher der Anklagebehörde, der „Welt am Sonntag“: "Wir prüfen den Sachverhalt auf seine strafrechtliche Relevanz." (...) "Bei der Beschäftigung von Frau Wulff handelt es sich mitnichten um ein Scheinarbeitsverhältnis“, teilte die Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft der "Welt am Sonntag" mit. Tatsächlich soll Christiane Wulff tätig gewesen sein. Allerdings nie für die Anwaltskanzlei, sondern ausschließlich für PwC. (...) Die seltsame Konstruktion, die laut einem Ermittler „zum Himmel stinkt“, hatte aber einen mehr oder auch weniger plausiblen Hintergrund. Winkeljohann lässt diesbezüglich mitteilen: "PwC hat ganz bewusst diese Variante gewählt, um Berichterstattung zu vermeiden." (...) Einsilbiger zeigt sich der Konzern bei der Frage, ob Christiane Wulff eine angemessene Vergütung erhalten habe und ob ihre Leistungen dokumentiert seien. "Grundlagen eines Arbeitsverhältnisses" dürften „aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht offengelegt werden". Die Tätigkeiten der Schindhelm-Angestellten bei PwC hätten "beispielsweise die Gebiete Genossenschaftsrecht, Unternehmensnachfolge und Stiftungen" umfasst. Zuvor hatte es geheißen, Frau Wulff habe PwC-Experten unterstützt, Vorträge an der Universität Osnabrück vorzubereiten. Diese Hochschule führt Norbert Winkeljohann als Honorarprofessor. Der betont wiederholt, dass der zurückgetretene Bundespräsident vom Engagement seiner Ex-Frau nichts gewusst habe. Und auch das Arbeitsverhältnis zu Frau Wulff ist inzwischen wohlgeordnet: Sie arbeitet seit nunmehr vier Tagen bei PwC – und nicht mehr bei Schindhelm."Welt Online: Ermittler prüfen Anstellung von Wulffs Ex-Frau vom 04.03.2012 Keine Ermittlungen "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover wird keine Ermittlungen gegen Manager der Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft PwC einleiten. Das bestätigten die Behörde und das Unternehmen "Welt Kompakt". Die Beamten hatten geprüft, ob es bei der Anstellung Christiane Wulffs, der Ex-Ehefrau des späteren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff, bei der Anwaltskanzlei Schindhelm in Osnabrück 2008 mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war. PwC-Deutschland-Chef Norbert Winkeljohann hatte Frau Wulff zu einer Stelle bei der früheren PwC-Tochter verholfen."Welt Online: Politik Kompakt I vom 03.04.2012 Und in der "NOZ" vom 18. April 2012 heißt es: "Die indirekte Anstellung der früheren Ehefrau Christian Wulffs bei der Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft PricewaterhouseCoopers (PwC) war rechtens. So lautet nach Informationen unserer Zeitung das Fazit der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover, nachdem sie die Untersuchung des Vorgangs abgeschlossen hat. "Die Überprüfung hat definitiv nicht zu einem Anfangsverdacht gegen irgendeine der beteiligten oder in diesem Zusammenhang genannten Personen geführt", sagte Staatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel der "Neuen OZ" - also auch nicht gegen den zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff. Es würden keine Ermittlungen eingeleitet." NOZ: Staatsanwaltschaft: Vorwürfe wegen Christiane Wulff haltlos vom 18.04.2012 Weitere Quellen dazu: *FR Online: Staatsanwaltschaft prüft Anstellung von Wulffs Ex-Frau vom 3. April 2012 *Focus Online: Ermittler prüfen Beschäftigung von Wulffs Ex-Frau vom 4. März 2012 *Spiegel Online: Ermittler prüfen Anstellung von Wulffs Ex-Frau vom 4. März 2012 PwC sponsert Einrichtung, in der Christiane Wulff Vorsitzende ist OSKAR - Junges Theater Stadt und Land Osnabrück "Mit Christiane Wulff haben „OSKARs Freunde" am gestrigen Dienstag ihre neue Vorsitzende des Fördervereins für Junges Theater Stadt und Land Osnabrück gefunden. (...) Stiftung der Pricewater house-Coopers (PwC)'' stellt'' jetzt 15 000 Euro für Oskar, das Junge Theater Osnabrück, zur Verfügung. (...) 70 000 Euro werden für die Arbeit jährlich benötigt, erläutert Katharina Nolte, die Vorsitzende des Fördervereins Oskars Freunde. "Jede Spende wird vom Land verdoppelt" (...). Die PwC-Stiftung fördert bundesweit kulturelle Projekte für junge Menschen. "Wir freuen uns, dass das langjährige Engagement der Bürgerstiftung Osnabrück für das Kinder- und Jugendtheater mit diesem Beitrag verstärkt werden kann", erklärte Georg Stegemann, Partner von PwC Osnabrück."Bürgerstiftung Osnabrück: Kultur bewegt unsere Stadt: OSKAR - Junges Theater Stadt und Land Osnabrück Quelle: Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung vom 11.08.2010 PwC, Winkeljohann, Groenewold und Wulff thumb|220px|PwC am Potsdamer Platz in BerlinIm oben bereits zitierten "Stern"-Artikel vom 29. Februar 2012 ist auch zu lesen: „Bereits vor einigen Wochen veröffentlichte der niedersächsische Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring (CDU) eine umfangreiche Liste von Aufträgen, die sein Ministerium und andere Ressorts auch zu Wulffs Zeiten an Pwc vergeben hatten. Wulff lässt durch seinen Anwalt heute ausrichten, dass er mit solchen Auftragsvergaben für Pwc "nicht befasst" war.“ 'Landesbürgschaften für Groenewolds Waterfall Productions ' In der Homepage von PwC wird erläutert, dass gemäß den Bürgschaftsrichtlinien des Landes Niedersachsen Antragsunterlagen für Landesbürschaften zunächst durch den Mandatar PwC geprüft werden, bevor der Landeskreditausschuss über die Vergabe entscheidet.PwC Homepage: Landesbürgschaften PwC hatte 2006 eine Landesbürgschaft in Höhe von 4 Mio. Euro für eine kurz zuvor gegründete Briefkastenfirma gezeichnet, die dem Filmunternehmer David Groenewold gehörte. Näheres siehe in WulffPlag unter Waterfall Productions GmbH. In "Rheinland24" ist eine Stellungnahme der Rechtsanwälte Groenewolds mit dem Motto „Keine Vermischung privater und geschäftlicher Interessen“ zu finden: "Der durch diverse aktuelle Berichte erweckte Eindruck, die langjährige Freundschaft zwischen unserem Mandanten Groenewold und Bundespräsident Christian Wulff habe sich unser Mandant geschäftlich zu Nutze gemacht, ist falsch. (...) Die Landesbürgschaft wurde mit dem niedersächsischen Wirtschaftsministerium verhandelt. Hier war für die Waterfall Productions ein externer Berater federführend tätig. Dieser Berater führte sämtliche Verhandlungen mit dem Wirtschaftsministerium und den anderen eingeschalteten Behörden. Nach Vorprüfung durch die zuständigen Stellen wurde die Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft PriceWaterhouseCoopers (PWC) in Hannover beauftragt, die Voraussetzungen für eine Bürgschaftserteilung zu prüfen und zu beurteilen. Mit Schreiben der PWC vom 20.12.2006 wurde der Waterfall Productions mitgeteilt, dass der Landeskreditausschuss die Bürgschaftszusicherung in Höhe von maximal 4 Millionen Euro unter zahlreichen Auflagen und Bedingungen erteilt habe."Rheinland24: David Groenewold - Zu Wulf-Kotakt etc. - "Keine Vermischung privater und geschäftlicher Interessen" vom 16.01.2012 'Verbindung zu VW' "Pwc - und sogar Winkeljohann persönlich - zeichnete aber auch wiederholt für die Abschlussprüfung bei VW verantwortlich. Bestellt werden die Abschlussprüfer, wie VW bestätigt, von der Hauptversammlung - aber auf Vorschlag des VW-Aufsichtsrats. In dem war Wulff als Ministerpräsident seit Frühjahr 2003 Mitglied. Wulff legt Wert darauf, dass die Hauptversammlung die endgültige Entscheidung traf, welche Firma prüft - und er "nicht Mitglied im Prüfungsausschuss des Aufsichtsrates" war. Pwc habe in Niedersachsen eine "Schlüsselstellung", sagt der Fraktionschef der Grünen im Landtag von Hannover, Stefan Wenzel, etwa "bei der Vergabe von Bürgschaften" des Landes und "bei der Kontrolle der ordnungsgemäßen Verwendung von Fördermitteln des Landes". Deshalb, so der Oppositionspolitiker "darf es hier keine Verquickung von privaten und geschäftlichen Interessen geben. Sollte es jetzt Hinweise auf solche Verquickungen geben, muss dem nachgegangen werden." 'PwC prüft auch die TUI AG und die Odeon Film AG'PwC Homepage: Transparenzbericht 2012 Die TUI trat als Sponsor im Nord-Süd-Dialog auf. Die Odeon Film AG ist die Firma, deren Tochterunternehmen Get Lost Films die Bürgschaftszusage über 4 Mio. Euro vom Land Niedersachsen erhielt. Ob PwC auch die GFP-Fonds von David Groenewold prüft, ist nicht festzustellen, da im Netz keine Bilanzen der GFP zu finden sind. Beziehung zu Manfred Schmidt und Carsten Maschmeyer Die Zusammenarbeit von PwC und Manfred Schmidt geht aus folgender Pressemitteilung im "Stern" hervor: "Am 2. Mai 2011 ließ Schmidt überdies an Wowereits engen Mitarbeiter Björn Böhning die Anfrage weiterleiten, ob der Regierende Bürgermeister für ein Projekt der Stiftung von PricewaterhouseCoopers – einem Schmidt-Kunden – die Schirmherrschaft übernehmen könne. Die Senatskanzlei sagt heute, dass es dazu nicht gekommen sei und Wowereit nie von der Anfrage erfahren habe."stern.de Schmidts Kontakte zu Wowereit Partykönig und Partymeister vom 21.03.2012 Und Maschmeyer hielt laut "Zeit" einen Vortrag vor PwC-Führungskräften: "Die Wirtschaftsprüfer von PricewaterhouseCoopers (PWC) haben ihn eingeladen, vor einem ausgewählten Kreis von Führungskräften über guten Vertrieb zu sprechen. (...) Die Führungskräfte gucken zunächst ein bisschen kritisch, aber schon nach der überschwänglich lobhudelnden Begrüßung des »Ehrendoktors« durch den PWC-Chef hat Maschmeyer mit der Bitte, das doch bitte noch mal für seine Mutter zusammenzufassen, den ersten kleinen Lacher gesetzt. (...) Für den Vortrag bei Pricewaterhouse hat er sich denn auch nicht wie angeboten gleich honorieren lassen. "Ich habe denen gesagt, es ist mir lieber, sie bezahlen erst in einem halben Jahr, eine Summe ihrer Wahl", sagt er, "dann wissen sie auch besser, was ich ihnen wert bin.""Zeit Online: Schein und Sein vom 09.11.2010 Anhang: PwC im Blickpunkt der Presse 14. März 2002: *'"Tagesspiegel":' Rüge für Prüfer der Bankgesellschaft : "Die Kontrolle der angeschlagenen Bankgesellschaft Berlin war äußerst mangelhaft. Das Bundesaufsichtsamt für des Kreditwesen hat die Bilanzprüfer der Bankgesellschaft und ihrer Töchter Landesbank sowie Berlin Hyp abgemahnt. Bankenaufseher Jochen Sanio weist die Chefs von KPMG, PWC und Wedit Deloitte & Touche auf deutliche Mängel ihrer Prüfberichte hin."Der Tagesspiegel: Rüge für Prüfer der Bankgesellschaft vom 14.03.2002 18. September 2002: *'"manager magazin online": Babcock Borsig - Versteckspiel' : "Warum die Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft PricewaterhouseCoopers das Konstrukt nicht monierte, fragt sich Babcock-Aktionär Guy Wyser-Pratte, dem mehr als acht Prozent aller Babcock-Aktien gehören. Wyser-Pratte hat neben Lederer auch den Wirtschaftsprüfer sowie den ehemaligen WestLB-Vorstand Friedel Neuber angeklagt. Neuber hat nach Wyser-Prattes Ansicht zweifelhafte Bilanzierungs-Aktionen Lederers wider besseren Wissens gedeckt.manager magazin online: Babcock Borsig - Versteckspiel vom 18.09.2002 21. Juni 2003: *'"Welt Online"': Bei der WestLB "werden Köpfe rollen" : "Im Vorstand der WestLB sollen wegen schwerer Fehlentscheidungen mit Milliardenverlusten einige Köpfe rollen. (...) Nach den Berichten kündigte die WestLB auch der Wirtschaftsprüfergesellschaft PricewaterhouseCoopers, deren Experten im Februar noch testiert hatten, bei Principal Finance sei alles in Ordnung. Die Bafin war tätig geworden, um Ungereimtheiten bei Krediten in Höhe von 816 Millionen Pfund (1,2 Milliarden Euro) an den britischen Fersehgeräteverleiher Boxclever auf die Spur zu kommen."Welt Online: Bei der WestLB "werden Köpfe rollen" vom 21.06.2003 14. November 2007/23. September 2008: * "Spiegel Online": 'Babcock-Pleite - TUI-Chef Frenzel entgeht Strafprozess : "Im jahrelangen Rechtsstreit um die Pleite des Oberhausener Maschinenbau- und Energietechnik-Konzerns Babcock-Borsig muss sich TUI-Chef Michael Frenzel nicht vor Gericht verantworten. Das Verfahren wegen Beihilfe zur Untreue wurde nach Angaben der Staatsanwaltschaft Düsseldorf eingestellt. Nach Ansicht der Staatsanwaltschaft sei nur von einer "geringen Beteiligung" Frenzels auszugehen. Seine Strafe, eine Geldauflage von 750.000 Euro, tue dem öffentlichen Interesse Genüge. (...) Zwei frühere Babcock-Borsig-Manager kamen ebenfalls mit einer Geldstrafe von 250.000 Euro davon. (...) Nach dem Mannesmann-Fall wird zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Jahres ein Strafverfahren gegen einen Dax-Vorstandschef eingestellt. Erst im Dezember 2006 kamen Deutsche-Bank-Chef Josef Ackermann und weitere Angeklagte mit einer Geldstrafe davon. Der damalige Preis: knapp sechs Millionen Euro."Spiegel Online: Babcock-Pleite - TUI-Chef Frenzel entgeht Strafprozess vom 24.11.2007 * '"Welt Online": '''Gericht verurteilt Ex-Babcock-Chef Lederer : '''Ergänzung: "Sechs Jahre nach der spektakulären Pleite der Babcock Borsig AG ist der frühere Vorstandschef Klaus Lederer wegen Insolvenzverschleppung zu einer Bewährungsstrafe von einem Jahr und sechs Monaten verurteilt worden. Das Landgericht Duisburg verhängte zudem eine Geldauflage von 250 000 Euro. Auch muss der 60-Jährige in seiner Wahlheimat Florida 1000 Arbeitsstunden für eine Hurrikan-Hilfe leisten." Das Verfahren gegen Lederers früheren Mitangeschuldigten, den TUI-Vorstand Rainer Feuerhake, wurde gegen eine Geldauflage von 750 000 Euro eingestellt.Welt Online: Gericht verurteilt Ex-Babcock-Chef Lederer vom 23.09.2008 17. September 2009: *'"FTD.de"': Beraterfirmen balgen sich um Mitarbeiter : „Ein Exodus von KPMG-Mitarbeitern in Richtung PricewaterhouseCoopers (PwC) hat einen beispiellosen Zwist zwischen den beiden Beraterfirmen ausgelöst. (...) KPMG erwirkte daraufhin vor dem Landgericht Frankfurt eine einstweilige Verfügung, die dem Marktführer PwC vorläufig untersagt, weitere Mitarbeiter aus dem betroffenen Geschäftsfeld abzuwerben."FTD.de: Beraterfirmen balgen sich um Mitarbeiter vom 17.09.2009 30. September 2010: *'"saarland.de"': Stellungnahme des Kulturministers und Kurators der Stiftung Saarländischer Kulturbesitz : In Zusammenhang mit dem Skandal um die "Stiftung Saarländischer Kulturbesitz" ging es am Rande auch um PwC: : Unter "4.11.2 Prüfung der Jahresrechnung - Auftragsvergabe": "Die Empfehlung des Rechnungshofes, mit der nächsten durchzuführenden Rechnungsprüfung ein anderes Wirtschaftsprüfungsunternehmen zu beauftragen, wurde bereits aufgegriffen und befindet sich in der Umsetzung. Gleichwohl werden die Mutmaßungen des Rechnungshofes, dass für die langjährige Vergabeentscheidung zugunsten von PwC auch sachfremde Erwägungen eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt und die enge Bindung zwischen der Zusage einer Spende und der nachfolgenden Auftragsvergabe augenscheinlich sei, nachdrücklich zurückgewiesen."saarland.de Stellungnahme des Kulturministers und Kurators der Stiftung Saarländischer Kulturbesitz vom 30.09.2010 14. Januar 2011: *'"Spiegel Online"': Wirtschaftsprüfer zahlen Sachsen 40 Millionen Euro : "Erstmals zahlt in Deutschland eine Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft für Verluste, die ein Kunde während der Finanzkrise erlitten hat: PricewaterhouseCoopers überweist dem Land Sachsen 40 Millionen Euro. Der Vergleich, betont das Unternehmen allerdings, sei kein Schuldeingeständnis. (...) Der Freistaat Sachsen wird von PwC 40 Millionen Euro als "Beitrag zur Schadensminderung" im Zusammenhang mit dem Beinahe-Crash seiner landeseigenen Bank erhalten. (...) Intern war im Dresdner Finanzministerium ein Schaden in dreistelliger Millionenhöhe angesetzt worden, weil offenbar mehrere von PwC geprüfte Bilanzen der Sächsischen Landesbank unvollständig und fehlerhaft waren. Einer Klage wurde aus dem Weg gegangen, um "zeitnah" an das Geld zu kommen. : Erst als der SPIEGEL anfragt, verkündet das Ministerium den Deal Die Öffentlichkeit sollte von den für das weltweit tätige Unternehmen heiklen Verhandlungen möglichst nichts erfahren. Als Finanzminister Georg Unland (CDU) kürzlich vor dem Haushalts- und Finanzausschuss des Landtages zur Sachsen LB berichtete, verteilten Mitarbeiter des Juristischen Dienstes plötzlich Verschwiegenheitserklärungen an alle Beteiligten. Die Informationen zu PwC müssten vertraulich bleiben, sonst sei das Verhandlungsergebnis gefährdet. (...) : Erst neulich hat eine Sonderkommission des isländischen Parlaments PwC eine Mitschuld am Zusammenbruch der Geldinstitute Landesbank und Glitnir bescheinigt. Die Kontrolleure hätten die Bilanzen zu nachlässig geprüft. Ein PwC-Sprecher wollte die Vorwürfe im Dezember nicht kommentieren. Er erklärte damals lediglich, man kooperiere mit den Ermittlern. (...) Inzwischen erkannte auch das Landgericht Stuttgart nach einer Klage des jetzigen Eigentümers der Sachsen-Bank, der Landesbank Baden-Württemberg, dass in den Jahresabschlüssen 2004, 2005 und 2006 falsche Vermögenswerte im dreistelligen Millionenbereich aufgeführt waren. Die Bilanzen sind mithin nichtig. Prüfer war in allen Fällen PwC. (...) : PwC kommt vergleichsweise glimpflich davon Schon seit Jahren führt die Wirtschaftsprüferkammer in Berlin deshalb ein Berufsaufsichtsverfahren gegen das Unternehmen. Das Thema sei komplex, heißt es dort. Sollten sich tatsächlich gravierende Fehler bei PwC nachweisen lassen, würde der Fall an die Berliner Generalstaatsanwaltschaft abgegeben."Spiegel Online: Wirtschaftsprüfer zahlen Sachsen 40 Millionen Euro vom 14.01.2012 19. Januar 2011: * "Neue Rheinische Zeitung" '''Online-Flyer Nr. 285 : "Ähnliches was bei der Sachsen LB passierte, hatte Professor Hans-Joachim Selenz als Preussag-Vorstandsmitglied erfahren müssen. Am 4. Februar 1998 wurde er wegen seiner Weigerung, einen gefälschten Jahresabschluss dieses Unternehmens zu unterschreiben, aus dem Vorstand abberufen. PwC war auch Wirtschaftsprüfer der WestLB/Preussag/TUI-Gruppe als diese die Babcock Borsig AG im Jahr 2002 in einen 5 Milliarden-Euro-Konkurs schickte und zeichnete damit als Wirtschaftsprüfer verantwortlich für den bis damals größten Betrug in der deutschen Wirtschaftsgeschichte: Nahezu 20 Milliarden Euro hatte diese Gruppe seit 1994/95 in betrügerischer Absicht verbrannt, unterschlagen und hinterzogen. Zehntausende Mitarbeiter der Gruppe verloren ihre Arbeitsplätze."Neue Rheinische Zeitung Wirtschaftsprüfer PricewaterhouseCoopers zahlt 40 Millionen Euro an Sachsen - Aber "kein Schuldeingeständnis" vom 19.01.2011 23. Juni 2011: *"manager magazin online": SachsenLB-Prüfer geraten ins Visier der Staatsanwaltschaft : "Die Wirtschaftsprüferkammer will ein berufsgerichtliches Verfahren gegen Wirtschaftsprüfer von PricewaterhouseCoopers (PwC) bei der Generalstaatsanwaltschaft Berlin einleiten. Die PwC-Prüfer sollen die Liquiditäts- und Verlustrisiken aus US-Immobiliengeschäften in den Jahresabschlüssen der Landesbank SachsenLB nicht ausreichend dargestellt haben. (...) PwC hatte, um einer gerichtlichen Auseinandersetzung zu entgehen, bereits im Januar 2011 einen Vergleich mit Sachsens Landesregierung geschlossen. Das Unternehmen zahlte - ohne Anerkenntnis einer Schuld - 40 Millionen Euro an das Land. Insgesamt musste Sachsen bisher 132 Millionen Euro für die Rettung der Bank aufwenden. Das Land bürgt allerdings weiterhin für Verluste bis zu einer Gesamthöhe von 2,75 Milliarden Euro."manager magazin online: SachsenLB-Prüfer geraten ins Visier der Staatsanwaltschaft vom 23.06.2011 27. September 2011: *"manager magazin online": EU will Wirtschaftsprüfer entmachten : "Die EU will die Macht der großen Wirtschaftsprüfer empfindlich beschneiden. Laut einem Entwurf des Binnenmarktkommissars Michel Barnier zur Neuregelung der Branche soll es den Marktführern KPMG , Ernst & Young, Deloitte und PwC künftig nicht mehr erlaubt sein, in ein und demselben Konzern als Wirtschaftsprüfer und Unternehmensberater aufzutreten. Die Neuregelung soll Interessenskonflikten einen Riegel vorschieben. Denn Beratungsmandate sind lukrativ und könnten die Unabhängigkeit der Prüfer in Zweifel ziehen."manager magazin online: EU will Wirtschaftsprüfer entmachten vom 23.09.2011 31. Oktober 2011: *"Wirtschaftswoche": Pleiten, Pech und PwC - Der HRE-Prüfer ist beim Bund dick im Geschäft : "Eine so hohe Fehlbuchung dürfte es in der deutschen Wirtschaftsgeschichte noch nicht gegeben haben. In der Abschlussbilanz der FMS, der Bad Bank der früheren Hypo Real Estate, steckte im Wirtschaftsjahr 2010 ein Fehler, weil Forderungen und Verbindlichkeiten aus Derivategeschäften gegenüber demselben Vertragspartner offenbar nicht miteinander verrechnet wurden. Den Abschlussprüfern fiel dies nicht auf. Für den Branchenführer PwC ist dies ein GAU. Schlimmer hätte es nur noch kommen können, wenn die Korrektur des Fehlers zu einem Minus von 55 Milliarden geführt hätte – und nicht zum unerwarteten Plus. PwC testierte in den letzten Jahren unter anderem auch Commerzbank, Sachsen LB, LBBW, Bayern LB, Helaba, LB Berlin und Nord/LB."Wirtschaftswoche: Pleiten, Pech und PwC - Der HRE-Prüfer ist beim Bund dick im Geschäft vom 31.10.2011 *"Deutscher Wirtschaftsprüfer Verein": Wie peinlich ist das denn – Die Presseerklärungen von PWC zu den € 55,5 Mrd. bei FMS vom 30. und 31.10.2011 : "Am 30.10. erklärt uns PWC in einem Mitleid heischenden Ton, dass eigentlich nicht richtig geprüft werden konnte, da wesentliche Teile der Rechnungslegung durch nicht kontrollierbare externe Dienstleister durchgeführt wurden. Nun gut, für 1,2 Mio Euro Abschlussprüferhonorar lt. Geschäftsbericht der FMS 2010 kann man eben nicht alles prüfen, da muss man vielleicht schon mal Positionen übernehmen, die man glaubt."DWPV: Wie peinlich ist das denn – Die Presseerklärungen von PWC zu den € 55,5 Mrd. bei FMS vom 30. und 31.10.2011 vom 31.10.2011 8. Januar 2012: *"NZZ Online": Und wer prüft die Prüfer? : "Kritiker bezeichnen den Bericht von PricewaterhouseCoopers (PwC) zur Causa Hildebrand als "Gefälligkeitsgutachten". Am Samstag hat die Schweizerische Nationalbank auf die Kritik reagiert."NZZ Online: NZZ.ch vom 08.01.2012 9. Januar 2012: *"wallstret:online": Vorwurf des Insiderhandels - Schweizer Nationalbankchef tritt zurück : "Der Präsident der Schweizerischen Nationalbank (SNB), Philipp Hildebrand, ist mit sofortiger Wirkung von seinem Amt zurückgetreten. Für den Nachmittag wurde eine Pressekonferenz angekündigt. Der Nationalbankchef ist zuletzt wegen des Vorwurfs des Insiderhandels unter Druck geraten. Der Vorwurf: Seine FRau habe vor Bekanntgabe der Einführung eines Mindestwechselkurses Schweizer Franken gegen US-Dollar verkauft haben. (...) "In einer Mitteilung vom 23. Dezember teilte die SNB mit, dass nach einer Prüfung durch die Wirtschaftsprüfer PricewaterhouseCoopers wurden "keine unzulässigen Transaktionen" und "kein Missbrauch von privilegierten Informationen" durch den Notenbankchef festgestellt wurden."wallstret:online: Vorwurf des Insiderhandels - Schweizer Nationalbankchef tritt zurück vom 09.01.2012 15. Februar 2012: *'''PwC und die TUI AG : Auch die TUI AG wird von PwC geprüft.TUI Deutschland: TUI erhält Zertifizierung im höchsten Status von 2012 : Aktionäre der TUI Travel wehrten sich im Januar 2011 vergeblich gegen die Wiederberufung von PwC.theguardian: Tui Travel faces shareholder rebellion over re-employing PwC as auditor vom 25.01.2011 In der deutschen Presse wurde dieser Skandal nicht thematisiert; anbei ein Hintergrundbericht dazu.theguardian: Tui's tale of accounting errors and boardroom resignations vom 25.01.2011 : Auf der Hauptversammlung der TUI AG am 15. Februar 2012 stellten Aktionäre den Antrag PwC als Wirtschaftsprüfer zu entlassen. Prof. Dr. Hans-Joachimhans-joachim-selenz.de: Lebenslauf hielt eine Rede, die von den Mainstreem-Medien nicht beachtet wurde. Selenz erhob schwere Vorwürfe gegen die TUI AG und PwC: "Wenn Sie, liebe Aktionäre, zum ersten Mal realistische Zahlen der TUI AG sehen wollen, müssen Sie PwC durch ein solides mittelständisches WP-Unternehmen ersetzen."hans-joachim-selenz.de: Rede zur Hauptversammlung der TUI AG vom 15.02.2012 : Prof. Selenz hatte schon Jahre zuvor schwere Vorwürfe gegen die PwC in Zusammenhang mit der TUI-Vorgängerin Preussag AG erhoben. "Die Prüfer von PwC sollen bei der TUI-Vorgängerin Preussag Manipulationen gedeckt haben."manager magazin: Vorwurf der Quersubventionierung vom 06.08.2002 29. Februar 2012: *'"Wirtschaftsblatt"': Wieder Datendiebstahl bei Schweizer Bank : Auch in diesem Fall konnte die PwC keine Unregelmäßigkeiten feststellen: : "Die Schweizer Staatsanwaltschaft führt eine Strafuntersuchung wegen Datendiebstahl zum Nachteil der Privatbank Hyposwiss. (...) Die Hyposwiss Privatbank war im vergangenen Jahr mit Geldwäscherei-Vorwürfen konfrontiert worden. Der russische Oligarch Oleg Deripaska hatte Anzeige erstattet, die darin enthaltenen Vorwürfe waren von der BA aber als unbegründet beurteilt worden. (...) Im vergangenen Dezember hatte die St. Galler Kantonalbank darüber informiert, dass eine Prüfung von PricewaterhouseCoopers keine Hinweise auf Verstöße gegen das Geldwäschereigesetz ergeben habe."Wirtschaftsblatt: Wirtschaftsblatt vom 29.02.2012 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:David Groenewold Kategorie:Manfred Schmidt Kategorie:Carsten Maschmeyer Kategorie:Winkeljohann/PwC